Various products are known to be purchased by consumers which require a container for ease of transport. In the food industry, it is common place to place food items in individual containers which are then carried in a bag. This arrangement is desirable because of the disposable nature of the bag and individual containers resulting in a low cost to the producer, but the appearance of the takeout package is somewhat unattractive.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,171,228 to Misroch et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,707,528 to Bombard et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,367 to Golkar; U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,179 to Giampapa; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,922 to Watts disclose various examples of disposable containers. None however combine an attractive appearance with suitable strength for carrying a full meal in a disposable carryout container.